


marathon runner - song comic

by genesis_frog



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Backstory, Character Study, Comic, Digital Art, Embedded Video, Gen, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nakamaship, Starvation, what do you call a lyricstuck for a fandom that isnt homestuck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: "Your name is Sanji, and you have never known what it is like to not run."





	marathon runner - song comic

**Author's Note:**

> the spiritual successor to a piece i wrote last year, [my legs are sore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572665). completed in late august 2018.


End file.
